Weaknesses
by Foxy Lola-chan
Summary: Everyone had a weakness right? A schoolgirls weakness might be their crush , a vampires weakness may be the need for blood...So, did she have a weakness? No ,that was impossible because assassins weren't allowed to have weaknesses. They were just shadows of the night. She was just a shadow of the night. (YuukixKaname) Rated T for mild themes.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had a weakness right? A schoolgirls weakness might be their crush , a vampires weakness my be the need for blood...So, did she have a weakness? No that was impossible because assassins weren't allowed to have weaknesses. They were just shadows of the night. She was just a shadow of the night.


	2. The beginning

**Hey guys! So this story might be on the darker side though I haven't decided yet. The story characters are very much OCC. So if you don't like OOC characters then you might not like this story. Enjoy!**

The City of Sisuta. It was a beautiful city it was. A city that was slowly killing itself. How? Its simple really. The people were too happy, too cheerful for her liking. So, she killed them. Well not all of them. She simply started a mini civil war. Did she feel bad? No, of course not killing was her job after all. An assassin's job. Did she feel happy about starting the war? No. She had locked most of her emotions away a long time ago. Her name was Yuuki Cross. The most feared assassin in all of Japan. The most emotionless assassin of all Japan. Just mentioning her name could make someone shake with fear. Fear. Another emotion. However fear was an emotion she allowed herself to feel. If she didn't she would truly be an emotionless husk. Fear put her in her right place. Or at least that what her boss said. She had never seen her boss for he was always covering his face and with good reason too. Had she found out who he was she would have killed him for putting her in this hell hole. She looked down from where she was standing,onto of a roof, and watched the chaos. A smirked covered her face. Not a happy smirk but a grim one. It was time for her to leave.

She wasn't always an assassin in fact if it weren't for her god damn boss she could have been a normal sixteen year old school girl. Her surroundings were a green and lush emerald forest. If one were to just wonder into the forest they would never suspect any danger. They would be completely unaware of the shadows lurking around them. She wondered if that's how she would have been. If she had never became assassin would she be naive and completely unaware of the dark forces around her? The forest she walked in was a maze and if lost you would never be able to find your way out. Lost...was she lost? Lost in her memories? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. If she showed emotion now it would be a moment of weakness for her. She stepped in front of one tree. A willow tree. A tree that wept. But what for? She sighed and kept walking forward before being swallowed by the willow tree. Then she was falling.

Falling. That's right she was falling. Was she afraid of falling? Was Yuuki Cross afraid of falling? Yes. She was afraid to fall. Who wasn't? Finally her feet touched the bottom. She opened her eyes. When had she closed them? She didn't remember closing her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the new light around her she noticed she didn't know her surroundings. That was impossible. Her "friend"/acquaintance had told her that she was to meet them inside the willow tree. Conveniently there was only one willow tree in the forest she was just in. The forest where she had just been had a number of teleportation spots. That willow tree happened to be one. It was supposed to take her to the place were she gets her tasks. But, her surroundings didn't look like the headquarters. The headquarters were a series of meeting places, computers or other sorts of technology, and torture rooms. She had never been inside a torture room but she heard a rumor that those rooms are only used for assassins who have tried to leak information to the public. She had passed one before. She shuddered remembering the painful screams and cries coming from one of the rooms. Her surroundings now though mirrored one to a lab. Many people in lab like coats were around a tank with what seemed to be a human immersed in some strange green liquid inside. Though she had never been here before she knew she had to get out. The place was practically screaming danger. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Ahh you must be the new specimen The Assassins Guild had given us." A man dressed in all white and white hair approached her. Specimen? The Assassins Guild? She was no specimen! Who ever this man must be clearly mistaken. But, she had a feeling of dread come upon her. Immediately she push the feeling away. Emotions were bothersome and were moments of weakness. She also was starting to feel curious. She didn't push away the curiousness because that was impossible. Why did her acquaintance send her here? Did The Assassins guild want to use her in some experiment? Why her of all assassins? Why did she even trust her acquaintance in the first place? She knew the most that the people you cherish the most will always backstab you if that means they live/thrive. And yet, she had trusted in a stranger someone who should have meant nothing to her. Her thoughts quickly got complicated. Then she snapped back to reality and replied to the man.

"What do you mean by specimen? Why was I sent here?" She questioned the man. All he did was chuckle. That frustrated her of course he would fine her confusion amusing. However she was short tempered and didn't have the patience she usually had. "Don't you chuckle answer my questions!" She didn't care if she sounded like a brat. She also knew that her emotions were starting to take over but she didn't care because she was afraid. If that caught his attention and made him answer she didn't care. Though instead of getting the reaction she wanted the man just started laughing harder. His laugh was sickening. It sounded like he was dying. She wanted to vomit but, held the urge to.

"My my you are an energetic one aren't you! That's good your going to need lots of energy to pass my test. As for your questions..." She looked at wondering why had he stopped. He had a frown and was looking behind her. She also turned around. That was her mistake.

"You haven't learned much have you . Or should I say Miss Yuuki Cross." She tried to turn around to face the man. Key word tried. Then she noticed she was being held by two men in black and their hold was strong. Much stronger than her. The man continued. "The best assassin at The Assassins Guild. Age sixteen was recruited at age five. Parents Mikia Cross and Kaien Cross. They died by the hands of their own daughter" He was interrupted by herself.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" She yelled at the man and it was true. He didn't know anything that happened that night. Right? She was afraid.

"Oh but your wrong Miss Cross. I know everything after all I was there." She gasped in surprise. How! She was all alone that night she had made sure of it before she-No she didn't want to think about that now.

"Anyway to continue your report... Yuuki Cross also has a amazing ability of learning how to fight a specialized attack after being hit with that attack. Blood type O+. And had a specialized gene. This gene gives her elemental power when she desires but declines her health if she uses it for long periods." The Guild knew about her elemental powers? She was so sure that was a secret between her and...oh so thats how. It seems her acquaintance had truly backstabbed her and told The Guild everything about her. Its true though she did have elemental powers however they were wrong about the part were it declines her health because it doesn't. In fact its quite the opposite the more she uses it the longer she will live. However she didn't want to live. Dying was her only escape from The Guild. Thats why she didn't use her elemental often. She was glad she had lied about that that one part of elemental powers to her acquaintance.

"So Yuuki Cross by now you have probably figured out that the one person you had trusted betrayed you." He giggled and walked behind her. 'Probably to look at something' she thought. "And for a not so good reason to! In fact your "friend" gave up all of this information about you in return for riches!" Riches? That didn't sound like her acquaintance at all.

"Yeah right my acquaintance doesn't even care for riches!" The man then walked around her to face her.

"Sassy aren't you? No matter you can chose to believe my words or not. It make no difference though I don't care about your relationships." He smiled. "All I care is that you pass my experiments. Do that and I promise that you will have unimaginable power! So what do you say?" He stretched out a hand. It was at that moment she noticed that the men were no longer holding her down. She shook her head to say no. There was no way hat she would participate in an experiment. That was simply crazy and she wasn't crazy.

The man sighed "Thats a shame. Well I didn't want to do this to you but..." Suddenly the man was at her arm and before she could react he injected a needle with red liquid. She suddenly started to feel faint. The last thing she heard before she fully passed out was...

"This is only the beginning..."

 **So what do you guys think? I know its a little cliche(a.k.a at lot). Is it okay? Do you guys want longer chapters? If you are waiting for Kaname don't worry he should be here by the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **PEACE! -Foxy Lola-chan**


	3. White and Black

**So I noticed I went for a darker theme than I was going for. I'll try to lighten the mode but I have no promises. I noticed that one of you guys were wondering if Yuuki is a pureblood vampire or not. For now she isn't but, she might become one in the future. Yuuki is a normal human except for the fact that she can control the elements.**

 **I also forgot! Here is a** **disclaimer! If you lawyers come after me you won't get much money...Do the deeds Yuuki!**

 **Yuuki:Why should I?**

 **Lola-chan:Because if you don't this story will get erased. Besides I'm just asking...and I'll kill you in the story if you don't.**

 **Yuuki: You can do that?!**

 **Lola-chan:Yes I can and I will if the readers don't save you.**

 **Yuuki: Shoot! Fine!** **Lola-chan doesn't own Vampire Knight all rights go to** **Matsuri Hino.**

 **Lola-chan: See that wasn't so hard was it.**

 **Yuuki:Stupid author...**

 **Lola-chan: Whatever.** **Now on to the chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

Darkness. Thats all she felt. She liked the darkness it was peaceful. Many are afraid of the darkness and its mystery. However it seemed she was an exception.

"Yuuki..." An unknown voice. She was expecting it. After all every time she fell victim to darkness she heard that voice. Who's voice was it? Why were they calling her? What did it want? She never got those question answered though because anytime she opened her mouth to speak nothing would come out. It was as if her voice had been stolen.

"Yuuki you have to wake up..." That was new, the voice usually only said her name. "Yuuki please wake up." Why should I? The darkness is more comforting than the light. The light hurts. It blinds me and makes me vulnerable. The dark is my friend. It clothes me like a blanket. "Yuuki the darkness had never been your friend. It is nothing more than an illusion." No. That can't be true. She wouldn't let it be an illusion. "So stubborn...I didn't want to do this but,..." The last line the voice said intrigued her its like she had heard it before...

 _The man sighed "Thats a shame. Well I didn't want to do this to you but..." Suddenly the man was at her arm and before she could react he injected a needle with red liquid. She suddenly started to feel faint. The last thing she heard before she fully passed out was..._

 _"This is only the beginning..."_

The beginning. The beginning of what? "Yuuki embrace the light" Embrace the light? She sighed. This voice was getting confusing and on her nerves. If it wanted to her to wake up so badly then thats what she'll do. She will find out the answers to her questions. She was determined and nothing could stop a determined Yuuki Cross.

She opened her eyes to a bright light. She let her eyes adjust to the difference in the lighting. Where was she? She groaned as she sat up her whole body seemed to ache. She looked at her surroundings. She was on a white bed in a completely white room. It even had white furniture. In the left corner there was a white lamp post on top of a white desk. In the right corner there was a white bookshelf (Even the book covers were white) and a white sofa. There wasn't a single amount of color. Though something captured her eye. It was one of the books on the bookshelf. It was black. Black reminded her of darkness. Her comfort zone was in darkness. Suddenly the urge to touch the black book was overwhelming. She wanted to know what was inside the book. She just wanted to touch it...she shook her head. Though she did like darkness she knew the dangers of it. For many moments she took in her surroundings. She saw no door. Sadly for her she had a minor problem of claustrophobia. This didn't bode well for her. To keep her mind of off the fact that she was locked in a small room she started to look around the room for another way out.

.

.

.

.

 **Mystery Pov!**

He looked out his window. The night was crisp and fresh. The full moon shining bright. A perfect night. So why did he feel so worried? Could it be? A knock interrupted his thoughts. He sighed facing the door "Come in Serien I know its you." On cue a silver haired woman with silver eyes opened the door. It was, just as he thought, Serien his personal spy.

"My Lord." She bowed. "I have my report your suspicions are correct they have moved forward with their experiments. Today they have received another victim. Her name is Yuuki Cross." As soon as the name left the woman's lips he went stiff. Yuuki? He wasn't given much time to think about the name for Serien interrupted his thoughts again. "My Lord if I may ask why are so interested in The Assassins Guild and their experiments?" Why? He chuckled and Serien gave him a worried look. He knew why, it wasn't everyday he showed his emotions so easily.

"You want to know why Serien?" She nodded. "Its because they took what's rightfully mine. They took my prized jewel." Once again Serien gave him a weird look. And once again he knew why. He didn't like jewels or riches and even if he did lose some he wouldn't go insane trying to destroy a guild over it. "Do you know how precious that gem was to me Serien? That jewel gave me happiness in this world of misery. It was my only hope." Suddenly Serien understood. This "gem" was a person. Someone dear to her Lord. That explained why her Lord would want to destroy The Assassins Guild.

"My Lord I will help you till the very end." He smiled a grim smile. After all hadn't he lost his happiness? There was no reason to be happy after he lost his "gem". It was his fault for losing it so he would get it back. Even if it killed him.

"Thank you Serien. You may leave." She bowed and left him to his own thoughts. Even if it cost him is life huh? He smirked. There was no way that would happen. He looked at his black desk. Almost everything in his room was black except for a white book on his bookshelf. On his desk there was a chess board. The black king and the white queen were separated. But not for long.

.

.

 **So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Too boring? Please tell me so I can make the chapters more to your liking! If you haven't figured out the mystery pov I have nothing to say. I'm pretty sure it was obvious.**

 **Yuuki: Why the hell did you give me claustrophobia?!**

 **Lola-chan: Hey get out this is my authors note!**

 **Yuuki:No answer my god damn question!**

 **Lola-chan: I will silence you if you** **don't-**

 **Yuuki: ANSWE-**

 ***Yuuki has been silenced***

 **Lola-chan: Much better! So yeah I gave Yuuki** **claustrophobia because she seems like someone who would have that. Yes Serien is** **Mystery pov's body guard/spy. Wow this is a long author note.**

 **PEACE- Lola-chan**


	4. Specimens?

**Hi! So you guys seem to really like this story. Now I have some news for you guys Zero will be in this story I don't know when he'll show up. But, he will be there I promise. And in this chapter any spelling mistakes were on purpose. Yuuki do the disclaimer.**

 **Yuuki:...**

 **Lola-chan:Oh thats right I silenced you. Never mind I'll do it. I** **don't own Vampire Knight all rights go to** **Matsuri Hino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She examined her room many times. Yet, she hadn't found a way out. The claustrophobia was really starting to get to her. Not only was she stuck in a room but it was all white. It was like a freaking cube of nothingness! She walked up to the bookshelf avoiding eye contact with the black book. She sighed and reached for the first white book she saw. It looked like a diary. On the first page there were big black letters that said: **Lily's Diary Don't you dare look or I will sratch your eyeballs out!** She chuckled. It sounded like what a seven year old kid would say; even the word scratch was spelled wrong. She was usually not the one to look through another's personal thoughts but she was bored and needed some entertainment. The second page read:

 _Hi! My name is Lily Somatao! I came from a small village and now I am at a laboroaoty! Today, the man said I will be put in some expereriment. Cool right! I have no freinds down here(at least not anymore). It really quite I mean_ _quiet down here. My friend Lapis no longer can come into my room for some reason. Im sad now. She was nice. And she talked to me. And now she doesn't. Maybe the expereiement got to her?_ _I wonder how it went. The man said he would take me back to my family if I lived through his expereriments. So far I ve passed all of his tests! Great right! Well I don't no what time it is but Im tired so Ill see diary-chan next time!_

 _-Lily Somatao_

She chuckled this girl was filled with so much energy it was refreshing to say the least. But, a part of what this Lily girl said intrigued her. Where Lily said " _I came from a small village and now I am at a laboroaoty!"_ A village what village? And why was she now in a laboratory? Was it the same laboratory she happened to come upon? Now that she thought about it what time was it? And was she even in the same place as before? Arg! There were too many questions and few answers. She was hungry making her frustration worse. She had gone long periods without food and water. She usually wouldn't feel the pain of hunger until a few days later. So that gave her a hint of what time it was. She sighed if she didn't get some food she would go insane and quite frankly she would like to keep her sanity. Bored as hell she put the book back. Yes, what that girl said intrigued her but it wasn't enough entertainment wise. She looked at the black book. Dammit! Her curiosity was truly getting the best of her. As if her hand had a mind of its own it reached up to black book. Her fingers barely touched the book when a siren sounded. Not expecting the blaring sound she jumped. Her entire room turned red. Lights on the ceiling decorating the room in a blood red color. She surprised to say the least. What was happening?

"Tsk tsk. You almost passed the test." She turned around to see the man who had captured her. Where had he come from? Keeping her anger down and her face impassive she looked at him. He was in a lab coat. He said she had almost passed a test. What test?

"I dont know what you mean please elaborate." She made sure she had no emotion was showing on her face when she said this. She wanted answers. He tilted his head as if he didn't understand. Then he chuckled.

"You were put in a test. Honestly I thought they trained you assassins better at the guild...And you failed the test." Failed? How was she even supposed to pass without knowing what to do! She just wanted out of this stinking hole that she had been put in without consent. As if he knew about her confusion the man continued. "You see that black book had black magic in it. You would have passed the test if you went three days without touching it." Three days? How long had she been down here? "You went two days and three hours without touching it." Two days and three hours?! That means she had been down here for more than two days! "I have to say you were the closest to passing the test. But, you failed meaning we would usually exterminate you. But, since you are such a great specimen we couldn't just exterminate you..." Exterminate? Specimen? Usually she can stay on top of things but her brain seems to have malfunctioned. But, two questions were definitely on her mind and she wanted those answered at least.

"Tell me. Why am I such a great 'specimen' to you? And why are you using black magic in your experiments?" These questions where ones she wanted answers for. She could already tell asking the wrong questions could get her killed here. Once again the man chuckled.

"Why those are classified. I do apologize. But, seeing as you failed the test I guess I could let you out of this...cage" Her eyes widened in surprise. He was actually going to let her out? She knew the emotion called happy was on her face but as a claustrophobia person why shouldn't she be happy? He chuckled (for the third freaking time) . "Of course you'll have to do exactly as I say or you will die." Exactly as he said. That was a bit too risky for her liking. She shook her head no. She would rather die than take that man's word.

"Why should I trust you? If my memory is correct you brought me here after drugging me with some strange liquid. What liquid was that anyway? Back to the point there is no reason at all where I should trust you." The man smirked.

"That's good if you had blindly followed me like the other specimens I would have had to kill you." Other specimens? So she wasn't the only one. Perhaps that Lily girl was one out of many. How many people had this man killed? It didn't matter so long as she didn't die. She wanted answers and the only way to get answers was to stay alive. She would survive this mess she had gotten herself in.

.

.

.

 **Another Mystery Pov**

He looked at the results. This new specimen Yuuki Cross was making excellent progress. He wasn't surprised by this after all she did have different genes than a regular human. The genes of an angel just like...He shook his head now was not the time to think of that. Yuuki Cross. He smirked. What a fine piece of a specimen they had come across. He would thank the one who found her. He would dare say that she was the best specimen they had ever had. She was so close to passing the hardest test they had. Her resistance to black magic was exceptional for a fallen angel. Fallen angels were the ones that were thrown out of heaven. Usually when an angel was thrown out of heaven or had "fallen" they would immediately lose their angelic powers becoming human. Then there were the lucky few who didn't lose their powers but lost their memory. Because of this the one who had fallen would forget all about their hidden powers because they had lost their memory. But, their powers were still there. If this Yuuki Cross passed all of their tests then she would become the most valuable asset to all humanity. Of course they couldn't trust someone who obviously didn't like them to have extraordinary power. So, she still be an asset to humanity but not through her own body. No. She would be the most powerful

.

.

.

sword.

.

.

.

.

 **So what do you think? Can you guess the mystery pov? Hint: Its not Kaname nor is it Zero. So can you guess it?** **And Yuuki is a fallen angel! How cool is that! What do you think Yuuki?**

 **Yuuki:...**

 **Lola-chan: sighs I need to un silence you don't I?**

 **Yuuki:nods**

 **Lola-chan: un silences Yuuki**

 **Yuuki:** **Finally! Jeez.**

 **Lola-chan:So your thoughts on being a fallen angel?**

 **Yuuki:Why am I fallen angel? Like what's the reason?**

 **Lola-chan: I don't know I think the fact that you so innocent in the anime and manga made me want to make you an angel. And angels are usually in Heaven so I would have to make you a fallen angel if you wanted to be on earth.**

 **Yuuki: Oh**

 **Lola-chan: Yep! Well guys that the end of my authors note!**

 **PEACE- Lola-chan**


End file.
